


Bed

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 2 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "bed."Blaine's safe space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, can be read as a verse, but also works individually.
> 
> (I apologize if any of these are shit btw)
> 
> Enjoy.

Somehow during Blaine’s life his bed had become a safe space.

When he was 4 it saved him from the monsters under his bed and in his closet.

When he was 10 it saved him from the constant shouting of his parents.

When he was 14 it saved him from having to confront his bullies, and later on, after they had gotten to him and beaten him up, a safe bubble where he could rest and _not_ think about what they had done to him.

When he was 18 it saved him from being alone after Kurt had gone to New York. A place he still felt like his boyfriend was around and he wasn’t all alone.

Now, at 24, it’s not _his_ bed anymore, it’s _theirs._ A bed he shared with his husband and Dom.

A place to relax, to let all his worries go, let his anxiety and depression not bother him for once.

But also a place for torture; the most agonising, sweet and loving kind of torture.

In short: his bed was _safe_ and _home._ But nowadays Kurt gave him the same sense of security and Blaine couldn’t be happier.


End file.
